Idolvivor: Anarchy Amongst Society
| runnerups = Sasha Logan | nextseason = Idolvivor: Silence Island }}Idolvivor: Anarchy Amongst Society was the first official season of the Idolvivor series. It is succeeded by Idolvivor: Silence Island. It was hosted by Eliot, co-hosted by Rubber, alongside the help of Happy, Galaxy & Kimmie. Twists * Shop & Coins: '''A shop was installed from Final 20 to Final 6, in which you could buy items for coins. There were a ridiculous amount of items, which made for a fair share of interesting moments during the season. You could gain coins by winning immunities, voting with the majority, getting some votes on you and doing something specific in a challenge. Eliminated players also gave away their coins. * '''Anarchy Vote: '''At the beginning of the game, a surprise twist happened; the Anarchy Vote. All 21 contestants had to play in an immunity challenge where 25% of them would become immune. Then, everyone voted for someone to be voted out. There were no alliances, or confessionals, only one chat to talk into. Pure Anarchy. This was a recurring twist into the season, but was now controlled by the players' actions. Additionally, the host warned the castaways that if there wasn't 2 anarchy votes, excluding the first one, before the merge deadline, then the merge would not start until 2 anarchy votes occurred. * '''Anarchists: After the first anarchy vote, 4 anarchists were selected, 2 on each tribe. They had many abilities; they knew one other anarchist, they had a double vote during future anarchy votes, they had a bonus objective to get more coins and in addition, if they were voted out, an Anarchy Vote would automatically happen. * Super Idol: The Super Idol was this season's special idol. Just like in the actual show, it was designed to cause total anarchy. This was a Hidden Immunity Idol that could be used after the votes had been read. In this mechanic, all the votes the user received will be negated, and the person with the next highest number of votes will be eliminated instead. This creates a scenario where the group which originally had the fewer votes gathered during Tribal Council gain control of that vote. Production Team Castaways Episode Guide Voting History } | | | |- | | align="left" |Banana | |— | | | | | | | | | | |— | | | | colspan="2" | | | |- | | align="left" |Anne | | | |— |— | | | | | | | |— | | | colspan="3" | | | |- | | align="left" |Evan | |— | | | |— | |— | | | | |— | | colspan="4" | | | |- | | align="left" |Lavina | |— | | | |— | |— | | | | | | colspan="5" | | | |- | | align="left" |Syntax | | | |— |— | | | | | | | | colspan="6" | | | |- | | align="left" |Lilli | | | |— |— |— | |— | | | | colspan="7" | | | |- | | align="left" |Penguin | | | |— |— |— | |— | | | colspan="8" | | | |- | | align="left" |Coca | | | |— |— |— | |— | | colspan="9" | | | |- | | align="left" |DJ | |— | | | | | | | colspan="30" |- | | align="left" |Shore | | | |— |— | | | colspan="30" |- | | align="left" |Danny | | | |— |— | | colspan="30" |- | | align="left" |Shinoya | |— | | | | colspan="30" |- | | align="left" |Cata | |— | | | colspan="30" |- | | align="left" |Johnny | |— | | colspan="30" |- | | align="left" |Butter | | | colspan="30" |- | | align="left" |Liam | | colspan="30" |} In Episode 7, Shore failed to submit a vote on time and incurred a self-vote and a strike. In Episode 7, Coca used a Vote Steal on Logan, stealing his vote. In Episode 9, Lavina failed to submit a vote on time and incurred a self-vote and a strike. In Episode 9, Coca failed to submit a vote on time and incurred a self-vote and a strike. In Episode 9, David used his automatic comp win item, winning the immunity automatically. In Episode 9, Kirby used his Item Stealer to steal David's Vote Steal. In Episode 10, Lavina failed to submit a vote on time and incurred a self-vote and a strike. In Episode 11, David used a Vote Reader on Syntax, Lilli & Astro, and a second one on Banana, Lavina & Sasha. In Episode 11, David used 2 Extra Votes. In Episode 12, Syntax used a Vote Reader on David, Astro & Logan. In Episode 13, Lavina failed to submit a vote on time and incurred a self-vote and a strike, resulting in them Striking Out. In Episode 14, Banana used a Vote Reader on David, Astro & Logan. In Episode 15, Logan used an Extra Vote. In Episode 16, Logan used a Legacy Advantage, negating zero Votes. ''In Episode 16, Astro used a Vote Block to block David's vote. '' ''In Episode 16, Kirby used a Vote Steal on Sasha, stealing his vote. '' Trivia *This is the first season that was completed without cheating. *Liam is the first & only player so far to be eliminated via a twist. *This is the first season to feature 2 tribes, along with the first season to feature 2 starting tribes. *This is the first season to have all Finalists start on the same tribe. *The "Confessional 14 Blessing," an on-going joke from another ORG, 100 Lives, almost came true yet again when the person who started the Confessional 14 Blessing, Sasha, got Confessional 14 twice in a row during the season, and almost won, but they were beaten by 2 votes by Kirby. Links * Spreadsheet * Idolvivor Discord Server |} Category:Seasons